


Hygge

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feels, Introspection, KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Reassurances, Scars, Ten Years Later, Yamamoto Takeshi POV, Yamamoto thinking about Xanxus, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: It went quiet again. They were okay with that. They didn’t have to speak. It was nice. That sort of understanding. That feeling of comfort.Yamamoto thinks about Xanxus while lying in bed with him. He loves the man - scars and all.Hygge( HEW-gə or HOO-gə) is a Norwegian and Danish word for a mood of coziness and comfortable conviviality with feelings of wellness and contentment. Since the late 20th century it has been described as a defining characteristic of Danish and Norwegian culture.Prompt:June 22: Sky Day -Old Gods AU/Scars
Relationships: Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  June 22: Sky Day - ~~Old Gods AU/~~ Scars
> 
> Alright, so like. The feeling I get from this fic is like, when it's rainy outside in the early morning, and you don't want to get up, and everything feels a little fuzzy but you're head is clear and you just follow your thoughts without hesitation. 
> 
> I always feel like Yamamoto has a lot going on in his head, and so both of my fics I wrote for today have him as the centerpiece (and Xanxus but shh)
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

It wasn’t often that he and Xanxus had time to spend with one another. They both were busy; they had work to do. Important work that kept the Family running smoothly. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to see each other. More often than not, life just got in the way. 

Yamamoto understood all of this. He understood it, but he didn’t like it. He missed his lover. His chest would _ache_ and it would feel so tight that sometimes he thought he couldn’t breathe. Tsuna may be his Harmonized Sky, his brother in all but blood, but his heart will forever belong to Xanxus. 

When Xanxus shifted next to him, Yamamoto grumbled, reaching out to wrap a strong arm around the man’s waist. Xanxus could easily pry him off, but they both knew that he wouldn’t. For all that Xanxus was rough around the edges and plenty intimidating, he would never deny Yamamoto something as simple as physical contact when they were alone. 

The Rain shifted closer, pressing the length of his body against Xanxus’ front. He closed his eyes, simply relaxing. “I’ve missed you, Xan,” he stated finally. 

Xanxus grunted, but didn’t pull away, and didn’t even bristle at the nickname. It was enough to tell Yamamoto that he felt the same way. It went quiet again. They were okay with that. They didn’t _have_ to speak. It was nice. That sort of understanding. That feeling of comfort.

Here, with the leader of the Varia, Yamamoto allowed all pretense to drop. He didn’t need to be the jokester, or the one who broke the tension. He didn’t need to be the one to have a smile on his face all the time. Xanxus didn’t need him to wear a mask. Xanxus didn’t _want_ him to wear a mask. 

He moved back just the slightest bit - just enough so that he could look at Xanxus properly. One hand rose to trace across the angled planes of Xanxus’ face. A feather-light touch that ghosted over the patterned scars with a sort of reverence. 

Whiskey eyes drank in strong features. Strong - Xanxus was _so_ strong and it knocked the breath out of Yamamoto every time he truly stopped to think about it. This man had the opportunity to kill all of them all those years ago. This was the same man who had grown up on the streets, scrapping for food and lost change in the gutters. This was the man who fiercely guarded what was his, and who was wrongly led. Who was built up so high that when the time came for the pedestal to crash down, it was an all encompassing reckoning. 

As much of a Sky Xanxus was, he was also a Storm. A wild, uncontrollable, tumultuous, ferocious, brash, strong, proud, and ceaseless storm that raged for hours. No, Yamamoto thought, he raged for days. 

Xanxus cracked open his eyes, looking skeptic. They were the same shade as Xanxus’ favorite wine. The first time Yamamoto realized that, he laughed for a good hour. The other man opened his mouth, and Yamamoto expected his lover’s words to be gruff, but was pleasantly surprised by the softly growled, “the fuck you looking at?” 

Ah, it seemed Xanxus was being just as sentimental as he was. 

Yamamoto pinched his cheek. “Now, now, no need to get upset.” He was teasing; Xanxus wasn’t upset, and Xanxus knew Yamamoto knew that. The older man rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Instead, he quickly turned his head to snap at Yamamoto’s fingers. The Rain laughed, pulling his fingers away just in time. “That wasn’t very nice, either.”

“Who said I was nice?” Xanxus mused, features melting back into relaxation. He looked so young like this. He didn’t look his age right now. He definitely didn’t look how he usually did - older. The scowl that had been carved onto his face left lines in pock-marked skin. Xanxus must have had acne as a young teenager. 

Yamamoto didn’t like to think of himself as someone who enjoyed his job, but learning about what the Cradle did to Xanxus... He would have been thrilled to cut down Timoteo should Xanxus, or even Tsuna ask him to. 

“Aw, come on, we both know you’re such a big softie, Xan,” Yamamoto laughed, gently laying his palm against Xanxus’ cheek. He pretended not to notice the soft sigh that escaped his lover’s lips, or even the way that Xanxus seemed to lean into his touch. Yamamoto’s thumb brushed over the highest point of Xanxus’ cheekbone before trailing downwards, tracing the darkened scar with the pad of his finger. 

Xanxus eyed him quizzically for a moment, not saying anything. Yamamoto waited patiently for him to decide how he wanted to word whatever it was that was on his mind. After a few more moments, Xanxus spoke.

It was said quietly, and for some reason, that made Yamamoto’s heart ache even more. He didn’t like to see Xanxus look so unsure of himself. The man had such a strong Will and an even brighter soul (it was just as hot as the Flames he used), and to see him so...insecure made Yamamoto hurt. It quickly transformed into anger. Not at Xanxus, never at Xanxus, but at the world. At Vongola and Timoteo and the mafia and all the shitty things that caused Xanxus to doubt himself. 

Yamamoto wanted to become a monsoon and drown all of Xanxus’ worries. He wanted to open up the skies to offer Xanxus the water he so desperately needed in the drought he kept secret. He wanted to cause a hurricane to destroy those who had hurt the man - who had done him wrong. Xanxus did his best with the shitty hand he had been dealt, but Yamamoto wished that he could turn the tide and put things in his lover’s favor.

Because when Xanxus looked at him, uncertainty in his eyes, and his voice small when he asked, “they don’t bother you?” as Yamamoto traced all his scars, all Yamamoto could do was look back, offer him a genuine, gentle smile, and respond:

“Why would they?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! If you did, please remember to hit that kudos button, and if you've got the time, leave a comment, please! They always make my day! 
> 
> Happy KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 Sky Day!


End file.
